This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rodent traps and particularly the type of trap used for catching mice and rats.
Various types of traps have been designed for catching mice and rats and have particular structures which are stated to make them easier and safer to set, more sensitive for release and readily baited. Certain disadvantages still exist in present traps, however, which result in the traps not being highly efficient. That is, the traps often can be sprung without catching the rodent because the rodent can position itself in a location such that when the trap springs, the rodent and the bait are ejected away from the trap. Another reason for the inefficiency of existing traps is that the rodent can enter from the rear of the trap and safely remove the bait while the jaw snaps over the top of it.